Lust, Love & War
by FrOzEnDrAgOn
Summary: Kakashi's dreams may finally become reality! But will this love become short lived? warnings of lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

**This is a yaoi (boy x boy) story so turn back now if it's not your thing! You have been warned!!**

* * *

Harsh rain fell on the bodies of the living, injured and dead shinobi. There were many casualties on both the leaf and mist ninjas sides as the battle was coming to an end.

Kakashi groaned as he regained consciousness.

What the heck happened? He thought to himself feeling a little giddy still.

As he started to fully understand the situation again he heard a rustle behind him and shot a look around… that was when his heart almost stopped.

There stood a blood soaked and wobbling Iruka

'Iruka!!'

'Kaka..shi!' He slurred just before falling to the rain soaked ground.

'Shit! Iruka!' Kakashi ran over to a seriously injured Iruka.

'Iruka… Iruka!!!' He screamed whilst shaking his limp body.

Iruka's eyes opened just a little and smiled through a bloodied mouth to a sobbing Kakashi.

'I'm sorry Kakashi, please don't cry. I'll be ok you'll see' Just about managing a whisper.

Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate to reveal his bright red orb and studied Iruka's injuries, there was a huge wound across his chest, a punctured lung from broken ribs and internal bleeding. With a heart beat growing evermore faint. Kakashi's tears started to flow worse than before.

There's nothing I can do…. Sakura, Sakura can help. Please say she can help. He inwardly cried.

'Sakura!!! Sakura!! Help! please….please he..lp' He sobbed clutching his precious

Iruka in his arms.

He searched for any sign of her… nothing.

-

**1 Month Previous**

'Kakashi! We shouldn't be doing this here, we could get caught!' Iruka moaned with cheeks and nose becoming flushed.

'Iruka, you really shouldn't show me that erotic face of yours you look **too** sexy.' Kakashi said whist licking his lips.

Pinning the younger man against the door of his class equipment room by his wrists he leaned in for a kiss. He gently pressed his lips against the younger ninjas and licked Iruka's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Pushing through iruka's slightly open mouth, he began to massage the teachers tongue with his own enjoying his taste. Iruka groaned and unconsciously bucked his growing erection into the older mans thigh.

'Oh my Iruka, you really are enjoying this aren't you' he said teasingly with a wicked smile playing across his lips.

'Kakashi!! Please don't be mean!! His face turning a new shade of red.

Not that face again, he knows what it does to me, he purred inwardly. His now fully erect member pulsing with lust.

'Damn Iruka! How am I possibly supposed to restrain myself when your showing me that expression?' he growled slowly guiding Irukas hand down to his throbbing member.

'You had better take responsibility' He whispered into Irukas ear, earning a shudder and a light moan.

Iruka lifted his head as looked into Kakashi's steel coloured eye and nodded an 'Ok'. With hands shaking he fumbled with the copy nins belt. Kakashi guided the younger man with strong, confident hands.

'Your so cute and innocent Iruka that's what I love about you' He said with a loving smile brightening the teachers face.

With all the confidence he could muster Iruka slowly slipped his hand passed the waistband of his boxers and…..

-

'OI!! Wake up you lazy ass!!'

'Urgh pakkun, let me sleep a little longer' He mumbled, desperately trying to submerge himself back into the best dream he's ever had.

'Kakashi wake UP!' He barked while scratching the side of the copy ninjas face.

'OWW!! WHAT THE HELL!!' Kakashi yelped holding the side of his stinging face, all excitement from his dream lost.

'It's 10:30 and you have to be getting up! The hokage will be furious if your late for the meeting'

Kakashi though about this for a second '_'Kakashi!! Where are you_!!!'' With her face bright red and flames coming from the top of her head'

'Yeah, I'm getting up!' He said shuddering at the thought.

He quickly jumped out of bed and headed towards the door to his bedroom opened it and with one final look at his bed with a sigh he headed out and into the shower room.

Once under the hot jets of water he began to smile to himself remembering the most perfect dream he'd been having only moments ago and felt a slight twitch in his groin.

'My oh my Iruka was so hot! I've lusted over that man for months now, ever since the chuunin exams. I mean we've spoken since but he really doesn't seem that interested'. He said to himself.

'Kakashi, thats because he's not gay!' Pakkun appeared from no where.

'Damn it you stupid mutt, what are you doing in here GET OUT!... hey wait a minute i'm not either i **only** think about him like that and i'll get over it, if i can just keep my distance from him then i'll be fine'. He scoffed his face almost glowing with embarrassment.

'Yeah, yeah how many times are we gonna have this conversation?' The dog sighed rolling his eyes back.

'Well don't keep sneaking in and we won't have too now GET LOST!' With a huff the ninja hound disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Stupid dog!' Kakashi grunted to himself 'I'm not gay, it's just a phase, just . a . phase!

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, this is my first story so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks again :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back!! Thanks for reading my first chapter hope you like this one!**

* * *

Kakashi knocked onto the Hokage's office door.

'Come in!' Tsunade called.

He entered the room and was met by 6 frustrated looking faces and one blushing Iruka.

Oh my gosh, there it is that cute face of his. Kakashi thought and then giggled inwardly.

'Your late Kakashi!' the Hokage spat awakening him with a start.

'Sorry' he mumbled with a bow of his head.

With a sigh she continued 'Right, NOW that everyone is here' she began, glaring across to Kakashi who's head was still facing the floor.

'I've gathered you here today to assign you all on a mission!

It seems that the hidden mist village has been under some strain due to a group of rogue ninja and they are in need of some assistance, I know a few of you are thinking that we have never been on great terms with the mist village but this could be our chance to have a new ally for the future'.

'OK, so what would you like us to do?' Iruka piped up.

'I'm glad you asked, I need to dispatch three teams to go to the mist village. Kakashi you will lead team one your job is to give support to the village, Guy you will lead the second your team will be to back up Kakashi and his team'.

'Of course, we will be ready for anything! I will protect you my rival and your team with my life!!' Guy exclaimed whilst striking a pose with the famous sparkling smile.

'Have no fear, Might Guy is…..(fade out)

Wow Iruka really is good looking, his golden brown soft skin, with his shiny dark hair, even that cute scar across his nose which is always a shade paler when he blushes and that exposed collarbone and smooth looking neck is just waiting to be nibbled, Kakashi dribbled to himself.

Iruka glanced over, turned the reddest of all reds and averted his gaze when he saw Kakashi staring right at him with… wait is that drool coming out of the corner of his mouth?

Was Kakashi really looking at ME like that? Iruka asked himself his heart beating a little faster. He looked towards the older ninja once more and sure enough Kakashi was still staring at him with that same look of lust in his eye.

Kakashi suddenly realised he was drooling and wiped his mouth.

'Hmm, did you say something??' He asked Guy with a hint of boredom in his voice.

'Gahh! Kakashi! You make me so mad! Why do you have to act so cool?!' He complained

'OK,OK. Settle down!! Tsunade said with arms folded. The third will be Shizune, Sakura and Ino. Hinata I would also like you in this team as you have the byakugan and good chakra control because of this you would prove helpful for this team, you three will be the medical team to help treat the wounded villagers. Ok, here is a list for each team leader with names of shinobi in your group, each person has been placed in that team for their specific skills. You and your teams will meet at the village gate at dawn tomorrow, any questions?'

'No!' each shinobi replied

'Good you have your orders, Dismissed!!'

Each shinobi in turn left the room discussing the recent topic amongst themselves. Leaving only Sakura, Shizune and Lady Tsunade.

'Do you think everything will be ok master?' Sakura asked

'I'm not sure' Tsunade replied 'I hope so'.

-

'Hmm who's on my team?' Kakashi mumbled to himself looking at the list.

'Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Ebitsu, Sei and Iruka. Well quite a good strong team I've got…. Wait IRUKA!!' His heart began to race fiercely in his chest.

'Yes Kakashi? Did you call me?' Iruka timidly asked.

'AHHH!! Geez you scared me! Kakashi screeched not expecting the unbelievably cute ninja to be behind him. 'Umm yes I err was just going through the um team list, it seems that your with me…I mean on my team'. Kakashi stuttered trying to hide his arousal.

CUTE!!! Iruka inwardly squealed, he's just too cute when he's unable to speak coherently. And once again Iruka became red in the face.

'Well because of my negotiation skills, I was put into your team' He explained with a smile.

Wow he's got the most beautiful smile, *twitch* oh no please don't notice my hard on! He cringed to himself.

'Oh yes, of course. Well I better head home then Iruka, got an early start tomorrow!'

'Um Kakashi, do you want to have a drink with me?' Iruka blurted out.

'Hmm, ok sure.' he said trying to hide his excitement.

Hey did Iruka just ask me on a date??

'Haha!! Yes your right, Naruto is a bit slow at times but he's a good kid with a big heart' Iruka said before sipping some more sake. He and Kakashi had decided to have a quiet drink at Iruka's house as the bar they had planned to go to was having karaoke night and was ridiculously busy.

Iruka was beginning to feel a little tipsy, and sunk back into his sofa a little and smiled.

'You know it's nice talking to you like this Kakashi, I mean we haven't really spoken much before'

What a I saying? How embarrassing!!! He cried to himself

''Yeah, I agree. You know…you look really cute when you blush like that' The copy nin stated whilst scooting a little closer.

'Huh? No I don't'. Iruka pouted and his cheeks became even more heated.

'Yes you are Iruka! That expression is the perfect definition of cute' He scooted a little closer again.

'Well Kakash…' before he could say another word Kakashi pressed his masked mouth against his lightly.

What am I doing?? Kakashi thought to himself and pulled away slowly, he looked down and saw Iruka had his eyes closed, as Iruka slowly opened his eyes again he looked strait into Kakashi's one eye and whispered.

'Can I see you without your mask?'

'Um, I'm not sure. I don't let anyone see my face'. He answered.

'But why? I bet your even more handsome underneath!' He whispered again but this time into the copy nins ear.

'Unn!' Kakashi groaned lightly at the feeling.

Iruka closed his eyes, raised his hands and gently placed them on

Kakashi's cheeks.

With his fingers he gently tugged at the edge of the black fabric and slid it down over his nose and then passed his top lip and finally all the way to under his chin.

Kakashi's heart was racing this was the first time someone had taken his mask off, many had tried and failed but for some reason he trusted Iruka and maybe it was more than just lust.

Iruka moved his finger tips over Kakashi's face trying to see through touch. He felt a strong nose but not big, smooth cheeks and chin he obviously shaved this morning, and soft plump lips warm under his touch. He felt the jonin shudder under his touch.

With eyes still closed he straddled the older ninja and once again placed his hands on either side of his face.

'I can tell that you are really good looking just by touching you.' he said with a smile. With this Kakashi blushed, Iruka felt the heat from kakashi's cheeks and chuckled

'I never thought I'd be the one to make you blush Kakashi, I'm sorry but I can't miss this opportunity to see it I may never get the chance again!'

Iruka opened his eyes and for the first few seconds blinked to adjust his eyes to the light again, once the blurriness had passed he gasped 'oh my Kakashi….your beautiful!' Iruka's heart began pounding inside his ribcage.

Kakashi lowered his head in embarrassment, 'I know your just saying that!'

'I'm not, really I'm not. Kakashi I find you so attractive' He replied whilst raising Kakashi's head with his hands.

He gently slid his hand up the back of kakashi's neck and through his silky silver hair and untied his hitai-ate. He placed it on to the table behind him and looked lovingly at kakashi's naked face.

Looking into Kakashi's sharingan he spoke again 'If you keep looking this handsome I might fall in love with you!'.

'I'm already in love with you…Iruka' he said with tears welling up in his left eye.

Damn it, why does this eye always give away my inner most feelings.

'I've only realised it just now that what I've been feeling is love. Every time I see you my heart beats faster, I dream of you at night and even as we are sat here I have let you see the real me that I hide away from everybody else'.

He leaned in towards the younger ninja and gently caressed his cheek with his thumb and kissed him so tenderly that tear fell from Iruka's eye. Kakashi immediately kissed the chunin a little harder and Iruka opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Kakashi slipped Iruka's hair band out with ease and gripped a handful of hair and pulled him even closer to him.

'Mmm' Iruka moaned grinding his growing member into the copy nins already hardened one.

'Haa, haa!!' The jounin moaned his lips leaving the chunins.

'Iruka, don't do that because I'm not sure if I can stop myself from going any further'.

'Then _don't_ stop yourself, I want you Kakashi...**all** of you!!

* * *

**Sorry to leave it like that but I'm updating quite regularly so don't worry the lemon is on it's way soon. Please review would love to hear what you think, good or bad. Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoyed the first 2 chapters. Here's the third!**

* * *

'Iruka don't do that because I'm not sure if I can stop myself going any further'.

'Then _don't_ stop yourself, I want you Kakashi…**all** of you!!'

Kakashi's jaw dropped. Did he really say that? Are my dreams finally going to become reality?

Iruka stared at Kakashi, 'Are you ok? Do you not feel the same?' he said shifting slightly with embarrassment.

'Oh no it's nothing like that, I was just wondering if I was dreaming again.' The pale ninja answered, him too feeling embarrassed.

'Shall I show you your not?' He whispered leaning towards the handsome ninjas face. Before he was able to answer Iruka pressed his slightly moistened lips on to the copy ninjas ear and bit down.

'Ah!' Kakashi flinched with both pain and pleasure.

'See your not dreaming' He whispered once again chuckling a little.

Kakashi smiled 'I'm glad I'm not this time, I'm not sure how I'd cope if I woke up now!' Pulling the blushing ninja towards him by his t-shirt, 'You really are cute Iruka' he said planting his eager lips onto Iruka's exposed neck.

'Mn!' Iruka moaned enjoying the sensation.

Kakashi slowly kissed from just behind Iruka's ear down to the crook of his neck earning a pant or groan with each kiss. Once he got to his collar bone the copy nin nibble slightly.

'OH!' Iruka cried accidentally grinding his now uncomfortable erection into Kakashi's thigh.

'Oh my Iruka, it seems you liked that a lot' he said with his face still buried into Iruka's neck.

'Hey! Don't tease me!' He grumbled his face becoming flushed.

'I'm sorry Iruka, it's just that your reactions are so innocent. Have you ever done this kind of thing with a man before?' Kakashi asked raising his head.

'O..of course not!' He replied rather quickly, his already flushed face now burning. 'Have you?'

'No, I haven't. I have had many women but never a man before.' He answered truthfully.

Iruka's face then changed from a flushing hot pink to a red that could put Kakashi's sharingan to shame.

'Eh? Iruka your not a virgin are you?' He asked with a slight giggle in his voice.

'Of course not! I'm not that frigid, it's just that it's been…a while that's all.' Iruka blurted out.

How adorable!! I'm going to have to make this a night to remember for him then!

With a quick movement Kakashi was now leaning over Iruka with his knees either side of the younger ninjas hips.

As he began to kiss Iruka on the neck once again, he slid a pale hand down to the edge of Iruka's t-shirt and began lifting the black top back up. Once he got to the neck he broke the kiss and Iruka lifted so the copy ninja could take it off fully.

Kakashi sat up and took in all of Iruka. His skin looked soft and tanned with abs to die for, and those cute nipples were already stiffening with anticipation. Kakashi unconsciously licked his lips and looked Iruka in the face.

'Iruka, you are truly beautiful. I have never seen someone so hot! And when your blushing like you are now your just stunning!' he confessed touching the topless ninja's body.

The blushing ninja was about to speak when a hot, wet tongue began tracing his stomach muscles.

'Mmm Kakashi' he moaned whilst shuddering, his erection twitching with pleasure.

The copy nin kissed his way up to the younger ninjas awaiting nipples. With his left hand he gently tugged at one nipple whilst his tongue began to massage and bite the other.

Iruka arched his back with a hiss, and Kakashi's hard member throbbed painfully at the sight.

'Kakashi' He panted leaning forward a little.

'Hmm?' he answered letting go of his body completely.

'Can we take this into the bedroom?' he asked shyly

The older ninja smiled 'Sure, no problem'. He said scooping the other into his arms.

'Erm, it's that way' he said clutching onto Kakashi's vest with one hand and pointing toward a door on the left with the other.

Shifting Iruka slightly so most of the younger ninjas weight was one his left hand side Kakashi turned the handle and pushed his way through the door. The smell of cherry blossom hit is nose as he walked in. The window was open so the room felt cool. He placed the teacher down onto the bed and took off his vest, and t-shirt along with his mask which had been around his neck. The took of his and Iruka's legs holsters and pouches and carefully placed them in to the corner of the room.

He climbed onto the bed alongside Iruka, bent his head and kissed the younger man. The kiss was tender at first but as the two shinobi became more and more aroused the kiss turned fierce and sloppy, both ninja gasped for air when their lips parted.

Kakashi straddled Iruka once more and began kissing a trail down the other ninjas smooth tanned chest sucking each nipple in turn and then continuing on until he reached the top of iruka's trousers.

He glanced up towards the younger ninjas face, when seeing his eyes closed and mouth open he continued unbuttoning and unzipping the teachers trousers. He slowly pulled down the unzipped trousers and placed then on the floor. He then tugged gently on the younger mans pants and grabbed a hold of the erection inside.

'Haa..haa' Iruka panted as the older man began to steadily pump his now leaking member.

Kakashi lowered his mouth and lightly licked the tip in circles, before engulfing the whole thing.

'AHH!! YES!' Iruka cried bucking towards the silvered haired ninjas hot mouth, whilst grabbing hold of the sheets.

Using his tongue and a little suction he began the up and down motion starting from the tip and then taking it deep into his throat, earning more and more moans from the teacher.

'Kaka…shi! Sto…stop! He panted obviously close to his climax.

With another light suck Kakashi forced his mouth right down to the base and hummed. With the sensation of the vibrations and the depth of his member Iruka arched his back whilst grabbing hold of Kakashi's silver hair.

'Oh Shit! Kakashi!!! He screamed thrusting into the older mans mouth and coming deep in his throat.

Kakashi immediately swallowed as much as he could, before dribbling a little on Iruka's entrance.

His climax fading and his chest heaving Iruka looked down at the other man and blushed. Kakashi looked so sexy his pale body nice a slim but still a little muscular, his face flushed with seed leaking out of the side of his mouth down to the top of his chest. With that sight he was fully hard again in no time.

Kakashi wiped his mouth and undid his own zipper and took off his pants so both men were now fully naked.

Iruka sat up leaned in for a kiss, and began stoking the other mans slightly bigger member.

Kakashi moaned lightly and pushed the teacher back on to his back, without breaking the kiss or disturbing the rhythm of Iruka's hand he began using his fingertip in a circular motion to relax the younger mans entrance.

'Um…Kakashi I…I'm a little nervous.' He stuttered, obviously anxious.

'Please don't worry Iruka' he said kissing the cute ninja again this time showing all of his passion and love in a hope of relaxing the other ninja. 'I will try not to hurt you, I don't want to hurt you Iruka.'

'Ok, please be gentle' He replied feeling a little more relaxed.

'I will, I'm going to put a finger in first just to prepare you a little ok?'

Iruka nodded.

Kakashi slowly entered his finger inside and waited until the entrance loosened a little. He began slowly thrusting his finger in and out going deeper every time until..

'AHH!! AHH!! THERE!!….AGAIN!!' Iruka cried.

Oh so I found it then? Great at least I know he is enjoying it. He said to himself.

He pushed his finger in again and touched the little bead inside earning another cry. He very carefully lined up the second finger and pushed lightly on the entrance.

Iruka winced a little then relaxed around the second finger. Kakashi then began to scissor inside the younger ninja who was moaning every time that special spot was touched. The copy nin then withdrew his fingers and leaned forward.

He look deep into Iruka's eyes 'Are you ready?' he asked in a soft voice.

'Yes. I'm still a little nervous but please go ahead' he answered.

'Iruka, if at anytime you hurt or don't like it. Please tell me ok?? I want us _**both **_to enjoy it, so please tell me and we can stop ok? '. Kakashi asked.

'Ok'.

Kakashi lined his damp erection up with Iruka's entrance and slowly pushed in.

'OW! Stop Stop!!' the teacher cried, tears flowing from the corners of his eyes down into his now messy brown hair.

'Ok, ok. Shhhh shhhh' Kakashi cooed whilst stoking the inside of the younger ninjas leg for comfort. 'We can stop, I don't want to hurt you Iruka. I'm sorry'

'No…don't, please I want this' he said.

The silver haired ninja waited until he felt the tight hole loosen slightly and moved a little without any problems.

He began to slowly thrust in and out of Iruka, checking for any signs of distress on the younger ninjas face, when on the fifth thrust he heard a moan he knew he could relax.

'Iruka it feels really good, so hot and tight. How are you feeling? Are you enjoying it?' He asked thrusting once more.

'Yes…it feels nice! AHH!' he cried, his prostate being touched.

Kakashi could tell he hit that spot and tried for it every time, He thrust again and again hitting that spot and hearing the cries of pleasure from the man below him.

'Kakashi…more, MORE!! He cried his muscles clenching around Kakashi's member.

'AH! Iruka!' Kakashi moaned thrusting even harder.

'Mmm! Faster!! Deeper!! His pleads becoming more and more desperate.

*BANG BANG!!* The headboard slammed against the wall as the older ninja sped up.

Feeling his own release on it's way, he began stroking the younger mans hard on in time with each hard, deep thrust.

'AH…KAKASHI! I'M CUMM…CUMMING!!' He screamed throwing his head back and arching his body his seed pouring onto their bellies.

Kakashi followed shortly after, releasing deep inside Iruka from the clenching and loosening of the teachers climax.

'Um!! Iruka!!' He cried biting down on others shoulder.

He flopped down next to the younger man and smiled. 'Sorry about the bite!! Are you ok? Do you hurt anywhere?' He panted still out of breath.

'No, I'm fine. I enjoyed it Kakashi. Thank you for being so kind and gentle.' He said whilst placing a kiss on the older mans lips.

'I love you Iruka, so why would I want to hurt you. I only want to make you happy!' He confessed blushing slightly.

'You look so cute when you blush' he said kissing over the copy nins cheeks, nose and then finally across the scar on his left eye.

'I love…you…also…'

Kakashi was about to ask if he really did love him when he saw a passed out Iruka. I guess I can wait until morning he said to himself, covering them both with some blanket. Iruka snuggled into the Kakashi's chest and sighed, Kakashi gave him a kiss on the head and fell asleep.

With his** _lover_** in his arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope it was lemony enough!!! Please review!! :D**

*** I would like to say thank you to Ankhespaten for all your support***


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, sorry about the delays. (This is Yaoi, so turn back now if you do not like).**

* * *

The sound of birds singing from outside Iruka's still open window woke the teacher from one of the best nights sleep he'd had for a while. He froze at the object heavy and warm across his chest, his heart fluttered and heat began flooding his face as his thoughts shifted to the night before.

He turned his head to one side and looked at Kakashi, his gravity defying hair was a little messy from tugs and pulls of ecstasy from the night before, his face serene and beautifully pale. Iruka had always liked the colour of the copy ninjas skin. Kakashi's lips were slightly parted with sleepy breathing, those lips… he remembered how they gave him the most intense kiss he'd ever had.

The kiss was so deep and full of passion, Iruka's heart swelled at the memory. Kakashi had been so sweet, so kind. He hadn't forced Iruka, he wanted to do those things with Kakashi.

Everything just flowed so well, the way he touched him, the things he'd said to him was so full of love that Iruka never once thought of stopping the man. Iruka remembered the last four words he said to Kakashi just before everything went black. "I love…you…also…"

'Aggghhh!' he mentally screamed, 'how embarrassing! Do I really feel that way? I've never felt this way about anyone else so could it be love?' He turned his gaze to the sleeping ninja again and inwardly sighed, 'he really is cute!'

Iruka slowly lifted his finger to the copy ninja's eye and gently traced the purple scar, he lent in and lightly kissed the eyelid. He felt the eyelid flutter under his lips and with a gasp Iruka tried to back away but a hand caught the back of his neck and pulled him towards the pale face once again.

"Hmmm, Iruka that's not fair" He grumbled voice thick with sleep.

"Huh?" The teacher was a little confused.

"Only kissing me while I'm asleep?" He pouted.

Pulling Iruka down further he pressed his lips against the others and breathed satisfyingly out of his nose, Iruka lifted his hand to the side of Kakashi's face and tenderly rubbed his cheek with his fingertips. The grip at the back of Iruka's head tightened and the kiss deepened.

Kakashi was the first to break the kiss, he stared up at the tanned chunin and smiled a loving smile.

"I love you Iruka, do you love me too?" he said softly his eye full of emotion.

"Yes, I think I do. I've never felt so strongly for another person before" He replied.

Kakashi smiled once more and sighed "I'm so glad"

He leant in once more, caught the teachers lips and began stroking his chest.

Iruka groaned lightly into the older ninja's mouth which in turn made jounin shudder.

*puff*

"Oi Kakashi you better move your ass or your gonna be late!!" The small pug barked. "Oh, hi Iruka-sensei… What the?!"

"Mo…morning pakkun" Iruka stuttered a blush creeping across his face hands still all over his body.

"Ok, what's going on here? Have I just fallen into one of your erotic Iruka dreams Kakashi?" he asked really quite puzzled.

"Erotic Iruka dreams?" Iruka questioned his face burning with embarrassment.

"I…well I told you last night that I dream of you I never said anything about it being an innocent one!" He replied lifting his hands from the teachers body whilst blushing and sweating.

"Grrr, your such a perv!" Iruka grumbled.

"Err-hem!" Pakkun interrupted! Both ninjas looked around embarrassed.

"What's going on here? Were you two… you know…" the dog trailed off.

"Yeah pakkun and you totally ruined the moment!" Kakashi moaned throwing a pillow at the pug. "stupid mutt get outta here!!"

"Ok boss, just get up alright?" and with a final surprised look the pug left the room with another puff of smoke.

Both shinobi looked at each other and laughed.

"So tell me more about these dreams of yours" Iruka teased.

* * *

"Kakashi quick, breakfast is done!" Iruka called feeling a little like a housewife.

The copy ninja turned off the running water and stepped out of the shower. 'yeah I'm coming!' he called back. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist he left the bathroom with a shudder at the cool air in the hallway.

He walked quietly, peeked into the kitchen and saw the sexy bronzed man making some tea to accompany their breakfast.

'He looks so hot in his uniform' he thought to himself.

"Come and sit down for your breakfast you can stare at me from **here**" he said with a slight chuckle.

As Kakashi walked into the kitchen Iruka's jaw hit the floor.

'Ouch!! Surely this should be illegal? Kakashi looks way too hot for this time in the morning!' he mentally groaned.

The towelled ninja's hair was still wet and was dripping down his chest. Iruka watched a water trail fall down his chest, over his abs and then finally disappeared into the low rising towel which was showing his deliciously pale hips.

"You can breath now Iruka, and maybe stop drawling" he chuckled.

Iruka snapped out of his daze turned around to pick up the tea he'd made and handed one to kakashi. He smiled his loving smile and kissed the chunin as thanks.

"Now quick, we have to eat this and go" Iruka rushed kakashi to sit down, not taking his eyes off of the extremely hot jounin for a second.

* * *

"Kakashi Hatake, your late again!!" Tsunade moaned. "Iruka it's unusual for you to be late too" She said glancing back and forth between the two eyeing them up suspiciously.

Iruka blushed and lowered his head "I'm sorry, it won't happen again" he said whilst kicking Kakashi in the shin.

"Ow! Sorry" he mumbled glaring at the blushing chunin.

"Right Team one you have your orders, move out!!"

* * *

It was steadily getting dark. They had been travelling for hours and Naruto's non stop whining about food was beginning to grate on everyone's last nerve so Kakashi decided it would be best to set up camp for the night.

After some much needed food everyone bedded down for the night. An hour or so passed and the sound of snoring and sleep talking filled the camp.

Kakashi laid on his back looking at the top of his tent thinking about the confessions he made to the bronzed man. 'How quickly I've fallen for him. I mean insanely quick, I still can't get over the fact that he feels the same way' He thought.

A strange sound and then rustling coming from outside immediately broke Kakashi's thoughts, he reached for the kunai kept just under his pillow and made his way to the entrance of the tent. Just as he lifted his hand to the zipper it began to open from the other side. The copy nin backed up into the tent ready to attack.

A hand came through the tent and a body followed after, in a blink of an eye Kakashi had pinned the intruder to the ground kunai against the throat.

* * *

**Sorry for the delayed updates, I've had a few family matters to take care of. But I'm back and will be updating regularly once again. (sorry about redoing the chapters about a zillion times but it just wouldn't go right).**


End file.
